


First Win

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fencing, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Shiori and Juri face against each other as professional duelists.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	First Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Two duelists were facing each other, the shorter one focusing on paring the taller one’s attacks for a few minutes before she found an opening and won the match to the surprise of everybody present. The losing duelist, Juri Arisugawa, took off her helmet and smiled at her opponent, Shiori Takatsuki.

“It was the first time you won against me”, Juri praised her girlfriend as they walked into the changing room, “You really improved! I’m thinking about giving you an award.”

“How about a kiss?” asked Shiori mischieviously.

“You’d get a kiss anyways, silly,” replied Juri and promptly kissed her. 


End file.
